Tadê Di minha?
by Triele
Summary: John não consegue lidar com Sam. Dean não está e a coisa tá ficando complicada! Wee!Chester.


__Tadê Di minha?_

_O Dean tá na escola, Sammy! Ele te falou que ia chegar mais tarde hoje, não lembra não filhinho?

__Tadê Di minha pai?_

_Ah Deus! – John bufou, estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. Era a centésima vez que Sam perguntava pelo irmão. Estava acostumado com os horários de Dean na escola, sabia que o irmão sempre estava por ali na hora do almoço e depois do almoço John dava um bainho no pequeno e o colocava na cama, Dean sempre ficava conversando com ele ou contando alguma historinha para ele dormir, era o tempo certo da babá chegar e ficar com os meninos para John poder voltar pra oficina. De manhã John deixava Sam com uma vizinha, levava Dean para o colégio e depois ia para o trabalho. A rotina era exaustiva, mas ele estava finalmente conseguindo ajeitar um pouco as coisas, e trazer um pouco de normalidade para a vida dos filhos depois daquela desgraça que acontecera com a esposa, muito embora passados já pouco mais de um ano da morte de Mary, John simplesmente não conseguia seguir em frente. Estava cada vez mais obcecado em descobrir o que tinha matado sua mulher. Se não tinha saído ainda correndo mundo atrás do assassino de Mary era apenas e exclusivamente por causa dos filhos. Sam era muito bebê ainda, e não poderia jamais abandonar os filhos ao cuidado exclusivo de um estranho. Amava seus meninos, amava demais e se não fosse por eles achava que já teria enlouquecido.

Perdido em pensamentos sentiu a mãozinha quente e gordinha do caçula pousar sobre seu rosto chamando sua atenção.

__Pai, tadê Di minha?_

_Sammy! Nenê! O papai já falou, seu Dean tá na escola.

__Qué Di papai!_

John pegou o filho no colo desistindo de dar-lhe o resto da comida, e o levou para o banheiro, falando manso com o bebê que ameaçava dobrar o beicinho e abrir o berreiro, os olhinhos já marejados.

_Olha seu patinho! Quac- quac! – empurrou o bico do brinquedo contra a barriguinha dele tentando distraí-lo da ausência do irmão, mas Sam empurrou o brinquedo e abriu o berreiro gritando e esperneando dentro da banheira chamando por Dean.

John mal lavou o filho que se retorcia todo e berrava, enrolou-o na toalha apertando o corpinho junto ao peito tentando acalmá-lo.

_Sammy, pelo amor de Deus! O Dean já já chega! Parece que vai morrer, moleque! Daqui a pouco os vizinhos chamam a polícia.

__Di! Minha Di, minha Di! Eu queio, eu queio Diiiiiii minha!_

John ouviu a porta da frente bater e passinhos nervosos correrem pela escada acima enquanto a voz do seu mais velho chegava até eles.

_Sammy! Sammy! Cheguei!

John não conseguiu segurar o pequeno na cama, Sam escorregou de barriguinha para baixo até a borda do colchão, esticou uma perninha com cuidado até tocar o chão com a pontinha dos dedos, com muito sacrifício esticou a outra perninha e escorregou da cama, John riu ao vê-lo sair correndo na pontinha dos pés, a bundinha peladinha sumindo pelo corredor, se levantou e foi atrás a tempo de ver Dean encontrar com o irmãozinho no final do corredor. Sam se jogou contra o irmão maior chorando e reclamando numa língua que estava a anos luz de distância da compreensão de John mas que Dean parecia entender perfeitamente, pois imediatamente começou a consolar o pequeno se explicando.

_Mas eu falei Sammy, que eu ia ficar mais um pouco hoje na escola por causa do trabalho!

__Tabaio Di?_

_É!

Dean pegou Sam pela mão e o levou até o quarto novamente, John pegou o filho e o colocou na cama enquanto Dean ia até a mochila e tirava um papel de lá. Dean subiu na cama e se sentou ao lado do irmão que agora, esperava dócil o pai terminar de colocar-lhe as roupas.

_Ó meu trabalho! Tirei 10, a professora falou que ficou muito lindo!

Mostrou o desenho para o irmãozinho apontando.

_Quem é esse?

__Papai._

_Isso. E esse?

__Mim._

_Mim não Sammy, eu!

Sam apontou o dedo pro desenho e respondeu confuso.

__Não Di, mim! __**Eti**__ é minha Di!_ – completou a explicação apontando para a figura de Dean facilmente reconhecível pelos cabelos amarelos.

Dean riu , era muito engraçado o jeito que Sammy falava, a vozinha dele era tão bonitinha e ele falava Di fazendo um biquinho tão bonitinho, parecia um peixinho quando esticava o beicinho e falava Di meio chiado. Dean adorava ouvir ele conversar.

_E esta aqui Sammy, quem é?

John olhou para o desenho curioso para saber de quem Dean estava falando, quando Sammy respondeu.

__Mamãe minha! A céu!_

Dean se deitou na cama ao lado de Sam segurando o desenho no alto para os dois poderem admirar, as cabeças juntos, o mesmo olhar apesar de serem tão diferentes.

John se deitou ao lado deles com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e a mão sustentando a cabeça, ficou admirando os filhos conversando naquela língua tão própria deles, entendendo um pouco das palavras trocadas, adivinhando outro tanto e rindo das palavras inventadas por Sammy que Dean parecia entender perfeitamente.

Sam já estava quase entregando os pontos, a cada piscar seus olhos demoravam um instantinho a mais para se abrirem até que finalmente com um suspiro rolou de bruços, com o bumbum cheio de fralda empinado no ar, era tão engraçado o jeito que ele dormia! Dean se levantou sobre ele e se torceu um pouco para conferir se ele estava mesmo dormindo porque as vezes parecia que ele estava dormindo, mas quando Dean se levantava, ele abria o berreiro. Dean aprendeu a ser cauteloso nessas horas porque se ele começasse a chorar quando estava com sono não parava mais, parecia uma torneira aberta. Quando teve certeza que ele estava dormindo mesmo lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e arrumou seu cabelinho com carinho, tirando os fios morenos dos olhos. Se levantou e disse que estava com fome.

_Tô morrendo de fome pai.

_Eu sei garotão, seu prato tá no forno. Liga 1 minutinho só que já tá bom, vou ajeitar essa bagunça aqui e desço para almoçar com você, tá filhote?

_Tá bom.

Dean disparou porta afora enquanto John se permitia ficar um minuto pensando na sua vida. Em como Dean podia ser tão carinhoso, doce e protetor e se era realmente uma coisa boa essa dependência toda que Sam tinha dele. Talvez fosse normal, Sam não tinha uma mamãe para cuidar dele o tempo todo e Dean meio que tinha assumido essa responsabilidade, apesar de ser também tão pequeno. As vezes John até tentava aliviar Dean dessa carga, fazendo ele mesmo as pequenas coisas que Dean fazia por Sam o tempo inteiro, mas Sam não aceitava e Dean parecia que se sentia deixado de lado quando John insistia em fazer aquelas coisas, como colocar Sam para dormir sua soneca depois do almoço por exemplo.

Pegou o desenho do filho e sentiu os olhos queimaram para as figuras ali. Um desenho tão igual a de qualquer outra criança da sua idade, ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Uma casinha colorida com janelinhas abertas, um solzinho sorridente. Um menininho palito com os cabelinhos compridos e escuros que só podia ser Sammy com um sorrisão do tamanho da cara redonda do desenho, outro menininho palito de cabelos amarelos de mãos dadas com o primeiro e com outra pessoa palito, maior, de cabelos curtos, espetados e pretos. John sorriu lisonjeado, Dean tinha mesmo caprichado na sua cabeleira espetada, parecia mais que ele estava sendo eletrocutado isso sim, mas o que chamava realmente a atenção no desenho era a figura flutuando ao lado do sol, um triângulo azul representava o vestido, lindos e longos cabelos amarelos flutuavam em direção ao solzinho sorridente, o sorriso era enorme e a figura tinha grandes asas brancas onde ele polvilhou purpurina prateada.

Mary em todo o brilho e esplendor extraída direto da memória de um menininho de 6 anos.

Um menininho que já tinha sofrido tanto quanto ele, mas ao contrário dele, ainda tinha o coração cheio de amor, de alegria e de esperança. Se John ainda acreditasse em Deus rezaria para seu filho nunca perder aquele brilho no olhar, aquela doçura. Que a vida nunca fosse tão amarga a ponto de seu doce menininho se transformar no que John estava se transformando. Uma criatura sem desejos, sem ambições, um poço de amargura, ressentimento e culpa que não se relacionava com nada no mundo além dos dois filhos.

Que Dean fosse sempre esse anjo de ternura, que sua vida fosse plena de amor, que ele crescesse para se tornar o homem gentil e calmo cuja semente John vislumbrava por baixo dos seus lindos olhos verdes.

_Oh Mary! Nós sentimos tanto a sua falta!

John falou para o desenho como se estivesse falando com a esposa.

Depois de alguns minutos secou as lágrimas e se levantou, deu um beijo no bebê dormindo tranquilo, pensou que pelo menos não precisava se preocupar com Sam, ainda que fosse um pensamento egoísta, sabia que podia ficar tranquilo porque Dean sempre estaria lá para Sam. Sempre, não importa o que acontecesse, Dean nunca deixaria Sam sozinho no mundo e enquanto Dean tivesse Sam, teria aquele brilho nos olhos e aquele sorriso doce nos lábios.

Fim

**-W-**

**Uma reviewzinha vai! Pode ser bem pequeninha, eu não ligo!**


End file.
